Miraculous: Justice and Wrath
by Ashbringer36
Summary: Peace, War and something dark that stands between them. so are the Blue Jay, the Ghost Wolf and the Night Raven. Paris' three new heroes. but with new powers protecting the city it is only a matter of time before the scales rebalance and when they finally do will there be anything left worth fighting for?
1. Chapter 1 Night Raven

Miraculous: Justice and Wrath

Chapter 1: Night Raven

The buzzing of insects, the screaming of people running and the maniacal laughter of a woman in some kind of bee-themed dress. These were the three sounds that could be heard below the Eifel tower on that day.

A Supervillain calling herself Bee Rayne stood at the base of the mightly landmark with a swarm of bee's answering her command and swarming around her.

"If the timing of Hawkmoth's new villain isn't bugging me then I don't know what could." Were the words from Chat Noir. The black-clad superhero and his red-clad partner Ladybug were both parkouring along the rooftops towards the supervillain. Needless to say, Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun but didn't say anything.

Landing about a block away from where Bee Rayne was standing both superheroes took a step back, "Milady, I am not sure how good our suits will do against that many bees," Chat said very concerned.

"Then we need to find a way to get to her Akuma before they eat us alive." Ladybug responded

While the two heroes discussed their method of approach something else happened. A black painted sports car practically flew through the streets below them straight towards the Bee themed villain.

Chat Noir and Ladybug saw this and both panicked thinking there was some kind of adventurous thrill seeker using the Akuma attack to their advantage. Both of the heroes jumped down and landed on the speeding car and were about to yell at the person in the car, however before they could say anything the figure in the driver's seat looked up at them. staring at them through her full face mask the figure said in an almost electronic voice "I can keep the bee's away from you for about 12 seconds." She said simply before pulling from a compartment in the car two face masks and tossed them up at the other heroes.

The first instinct in both of Paris' first heroes to protest but with the car moving straight at the villain and a swarm of bee's converging on them they realised best not to argue when there was no turning back anyway. Putting on the oxygen masks just in time to jump off the car and landed in front of Bee Rayne.

at that moment smoke started pouring from what looked like the exhaust tips of the car and the driver began driving circles around Bee Rayne, Ladybug and Chat Noir. The smoke surrounded them in a way that came the bee's away, the small insects unable to survive going through the thick cloud.

"Looks like your bees are really exhausted!" Chat Noir said with a grin as he pulled out his staff and ran towards Bee Rayne.

Bee Rayne for her part began flapping her wings and flying upwards but before she could a loud bang echoed around them and in the moment no one saw what actually happened but it turns out the figure in the car had pulled out a pistol and shot at the villain in the wing. As she came tumbling back to the ground Ladybug's yo-yo hit the villain square in the chest.

Not two seconds later and Chat had grabbed the pendant around the villain's neck and broke it. With the Akuma attempting to fly away Ladybug caught it in her Yoyo and purified the dark energy before sending it on its way.

With the Miraculous Ladybug power fixing everything the villain returned to normal and the bee's all being returned to where they came from both Chat and Ladybug looked at the figure in the car.

"I'm Night Raven,". The figure said holding out her hand to the other two, "Ladybug and Chat Noir I know." She continued.

"Hey thanks for the help Raven," Chat said with a bow, "So you're a superhero then, do you have powers?"

"I have a jacket full of things that go boom," Night Raven responded, "Now if you don't mind I should probably be getting out of here, but here," She said handing them a both pieces of paper," if you ever need an extra hand and I miss the Akuma Alert." And with that Night Raven rolled up the car window and drove off.

As the car drove through Paris Night Raven removed her mask revealing the dark-skinned girl named Maria Reyes. Taking her hands off of the wheel the car seemed to drive itself while she slipped out of her combat attire and replaced it with a simple but stylish T-shirt and jeans.

"I will stop the car in the alleyway 421 meters from the entrance of the school." Was the voice from a speaker in the front of the car, the voice itself distinctly feminine despite an undertone of machinery.

"I know the plan, Athena," Maria responded to the voice with a slight air of irritation as she put her backpack on and waited for the vehicle to come to a stop.

Athena, an artificial intelligence connected to everything Night Raven had that could be classified as electronic was the only person who knew the identity of the black and purple clad heroine, indeed you could make the argument that night Raven was nothing without Athena and Night Raven wouldn't argue the point.

"Remember, wait at least 5 minutes before disguising the car and moving on," Maria said as the vehicle came to a stop.

"As you would put it, Raven, I know the plan!" Athena responded in monotone, something that made Maria chuckle before stepping out of the vehicle and heading towards school.

As the newest Heroine of Paris walked towards school the Paris Airport was taking the landing of a private jet. Out of this small jet, two figures walked out, a gruff looking white-haired man wearing a black suit and tie and trailing beside him a dark-haired girl sporting a simple sundress and a stylish purse at her side.

The girl, Skyler glanced into her purse to see the sweet bright brown eyes of a tiny creature. "Let's hope Paris will embrace a little Blue Jay," she thought to herself as she and her father moved through the terminal and headed out. It was Skyler's first day at school and they were going to be late. Flight delays and all.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome to my newest project friends Be sure to tell me what you thought of this introduction if there's anything that seems ridiculously out place or just tell me you hated it my ears are open to it all.**

 **Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	2. Chapter 2: Chemist

Chapter 2

Chemist

"From fighting supervillains to fighting my way through a chemistry quiz," Were the dejected thoughts of Maria Reyes. with Bee Rayne gone all three of the heroes who had defeated her went back to their civilian forms to keep up appearances, "I bet dad never had this problem when he was on the job, being a public hero must be cool," she thought as she finished going through the questions about the periodic table.

Sitting next to her was her friend Dale Lupin, the light-haired boy had this almost goofy smile on his face as he went through his work, the infectious positivity of the boy was well... infectious, Maria could never figure out how he managed to stay so happy even in classes ran by the ever strict Miss Mendeleiev, alas it was a question for another time. the rest of their classmates quietly went through their quizzes with the teacher doing something on her desk, probably marking something else from another class.

Finishing up just as the bell rang Maria and Dale both walked up to the front of the class and handed in their assignments as did their classmates, a few would note how disenchanted miss Mendeleiev appeared as they passed but no one thought it was worth a note. The teacher found herself very unsure and scared as it had come to her attention that school funding was going to be cut and the chemistry lab was going to take a hit to supplies. to say she was concerned was an understatement.

"This is ridiculous," Miss Mendeleiev said going over her lesson plans with worry as she realized that she might not have enough supplies for all the labs she had planned due to this.

Meanwhile, as the students lingered around the main atrium of the school lunchtime having started several groups of students had pulled out their lunches and talked jovially with each other, it was as if the city hadn't been attacked just 2 hours ago.

Maria sat in a corner on her own looking at her phone and eating a salad she had made that morning. having moved only a few weeks prior she was still the new person at the school and far from a social butterfly she hadn't quite made friends yet. Not that she minded it gave her time to go over combat tactics with Athena.

"Hey, you're Maria right?" came a cheerful female voice., Maria looked up to see a dark skinned girl she recognized from her class, Alya

"Oh yeah, Maria," She said holding out her hand.

"Alya, and this is Marinette." Alya said gesturing to her friend, "We just thought you seemed awfully lonely eating on your own and decided to come over."

"Oh, well thank you," Maria said putting a smile on her face as she put her phone away and made a welcoming gesture to the two girls.

The two girls sat down with Maria who smiled though didn't say anything. "Yeah I've got so much to say...heck," she thought slightly dejected while glancing at the other two unsure of where to go from here.

"So check it out," Alya pulled out her phone. "There's a new hero who helped Ladybug and Chat Noir this morning, I think I managed to get the only pictures," she said excitedly sharing with both Marinette and Maria pictures, sure enough, it was a decent picture of Chat and Ladybug talking to a masked figure inside a car.

For a picture taken from a phone, it was one heck of a picture, none of them would know it since the helmet lacked any defining features but it wasn't blurry. Something the superheroine in question took note of very impressed.

"She used guns though... not sure how heroic that will look in the public eye," Marinette commented sounding unsure whilst looking at Alya's picture of Night Raven

"Depends on if they have other powers," Maria commented, "I mean they're driving a car instead of parkouring like Chat Noir or Ladybug maybe they don't have superpowers." She said.

"Not a bad theory actually, I'll have to add that to the next blog post," Alya said smiling.

While the three girls talked a little purple butterfly flew into the school, headed straight towards miss Mendeleiev. The purple haired teacher looking at Chemistry gear having put her hand on a gas mask just as the Akuma touched it.

"Chemist, I am Hawk Moth, people around you don't understand the value of chemistry so I'm giving you the power to showcase the power of change, all I ask for in return is for you to bring me the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous'" were the words telepathically sent to the mind of the teacher.

"It's all just chemistry," Miss Mendeleiev said grinning before she was engulfed in purple energy and transformed.

In the atrium of the school, Maria was still talking with Marinette and Alya when suddenly all three of them heard a loud booming sound as a door flew off its hinges and fell into the middle of the room.

"Knock knock." Was the shrill voice of the Chemist, with a gas mask on her face and wearing some kind of yellow latex bodysuit. The villain also sported a belt with several vials and pouches on it.

"Hawk Moth is working overtime today," Maria thought grimly as she ran into the crowd of students who were rushing out of the school, as she ran, however, she pressed a button on her watch alerting Athena to send the car.

Back inside the school, Marinette found her way to the girl's locker room when her Kwami Tikki flew out of her bag, "that has to be miss Mendeleiev," Tikki said, "What could cause her to be akumatized!?"

"I don't know Tikki we'll have to figure that out later, for now, we gotta transform," Marinette said, "Tikki Spots on," She yelled, the red bug-like creature entered one of her earrings and an energy engulfed her body surrounding her in a red bodysuit and mask. Running back out she ran back out to find that her partner Chat Noir was already fighting the Chemist.

"Excellent timing bugaboo," Chat Noir said landing beside her.

"Not now Kitty," Ladybug said spinning her Yoyo readying herself to strike.

"You children don't know what you're dealing with, so right now your best course would be to tread lightly," The Chemist said menacingly drawing what appeared to look like some kind of tiny white crystal.

"No can do," Chat said, sharing a nod with Ladybug the two of them ran forward weapons spinning. Their target, however, had a different attack plan. just a second before they reached her she threw the crystal onto the ground creating a large explosion on the ground between all of them. the two superheroes were sent back and disoriented.

The two heroes disoriented and inahling what was no doubt not something they should have.

"Just a trick of chemistry!" Chemist said pulling forth more of her explosive crystaline objects into her hand.

"Trick of chemistry huh," Came an electronic voice from the second story of the school building, "Well here's a trick of lead moving at mach 1." Night Raven continued pointing her pistol and pulling the trigger. The bullets zipped through the air and hit the masked villian on her legs.

The bullets were intentionally aimed at the legs so as to wound without doing lethal damage, however, it turns out that didn't matter. The villains' rubber suit stopped the bullets and left them doing nothing more then staggering the villian.

That didn't stop Chemist from throwing more of her explosive crystals at the heroine who ducked just in time to avoid the worst of the blast.

"This is going to be harder then this morning." Night Raven commented dryly getting back up only to see that the Chemist had retreated.

Running down towards her fellow heroes Night Raven found Chat Noir and Ladybug both gasping for air filling up their lungs with oxygen after the toxic smoke hit them.

"You two alright?" Night Raven asked.

"I'm feeling a bit smoked out." Chat said smiling.

"He's fine," Night Raven and Ladybug said in unison

All three heroes drew their weapons and began scanning around looking for the villian

"Alright now we really need to be careful with this one guys," Night Raven said. "She was talking about tricks of chemistry, I'll bet my left arm she's got many more tricks then just a bag full explosive crystals."

"Agreed," Ladybug said nodding with Chat Noir following suit. "So where would she have gone?"

It was at this point that the voice of Athena spoke inside Night Raven's helmet. "It appears that the school budget for the Chemistry lab is going to be cut soon, perhaps the one responsible for this choice is the target of the Akuma's ire."

"Mr. Damocles, he's at a conference. That must be where this Akuma is headed." Night Raven said out loud the moment her A.I finished relaying her the information.

"What makes you say that?" Chat asked.

"Chemistry budget was cut," Night Raven responded, "Given the Akuma victim has a passion for that science and she's obviously someone from the school Its fair to assume that's what caused this."

"Then let's go," Ladybug said. with a nod of understanding, all three heroes ran out of the building and with their mobility of choice propelled themselves into the air and began parkouring along the rooftops.

Unbeknownst to them they passed a dark haired girl walking up to the school. Skyler had been ready for her first day of school but watching the heroes run off she realised that school was out at least for now.

"Aren't we going to go help them?" Came a quiet voice from inside the girls purse.

"I'd love to Essen but I can't. A hero showing up the same day my flight landed, it's too much of a coincidence to laugh away." Skyler responded to her Kwami, "I'm sure they can handle it, the Black Cat and the Ladybug are two of the strongest Miraculous, right next to you and Pena."

The Blue Kwami looked down at the last words his wielder said a look of sadness even as the human stepped away looking for where the students would have taken shelter.

Meanwhile about 10 blocks away the three heroes currently working to stop the Chemist landed on the roof adjacent the School district building.

"How about hitting us with that Deus Ex Machina, eh Ladybug?" Night Raven asked smiling under her helmet. Ladybug nodded with a smile

"Lucky Charm!" she yelled throwing her Yoyo into the air. Red energy swirled above them for a brief second revealing a large piece of cloth

Looking around quickly ignoring the quips from the darker clad heroes Ladybug saw the plan laid out in front of her, a knife in Night Raven's boot, a water fountain and then hers and Chats bodies.

"Night Raven your knife," Ladybug said. Without a word of protest, the dark clad heroine pulled out her blade and did as she was directed to. And quickly sliced the cloth in half. Putting both of these fabrics under the the water and then handed one to Chat Noir. "Wrap it around your face." She said simply.

"The water soaked material would act as an improvied gas mask providing at least some protection against gaseous attacks." Night Raven explained nodding in admiration, an ingenious little bit of improvisation even if she herself didn't need to be included given her mask already had a filter on it.

"Alright then ladies, let's get down there," Chat said. With a nod from the girls all three of them propelled their way down and into the building. Running inside Ladybug was about to call for the room full of teachers to leave but before she could so much as get a word out before the room was filled with smoke.

"Get down!" Ladybug yelled at the assembled teachers while the three heroes turned to the doorway to see the Chemist walking casually in

"Raven, 80% of Akuma victims have an akumatized object that is directly tied to their power, I predict a 97.5 percent likliehood the object is this woman's gas mask based on the..." Were the mechanical words of Athena inside Raven's helmet.

"Got it." Night Raven cut her off. "Chat Noir the mask." She yells pulling out her knfe and gun in a combat stance.

"Uh okay." He responds uncertainly for a second but in no position to challenge the assertion. The two dark clad heroes take the left and right while Ladybug strives to the middle, the water covered fabric providing at least decent protection from the smoke while their masks protected their eyes.

Chemist attempted to once more pull out one of her explosive crystals but this time Raven shot at the villians arm staggering her and forcing her to lose grip on the crystal. without being thrown there wasn't enough force to cause detonation so it landed harmlessly at her feet.

"Cataclysm." Chat yelled his hand becoming engulfed in the black energy that was the power of Destruction.

It was a fast paced 10 seconds involving Ladybug and Night Raven doing their part to restrain the villian while Chat came up and planted his pam on her gas mask. The object turned black and then fell apart with the purple butterfly that was the Akuma flying away.

With the Akuma attempting to fly away Ladybug pulled forth her Yoyo and caught the evil creature, cleansing it and setting the now pure white butterfly free. She and Chat then threw the cloth into the air and unleashed the Miraculous Ladybug cleanse fixxing the damage caused by Chemist.

Miss Mendeleiev returned to normal looking around confused while the three heroes shared a three way fist bump.

"You two best get out of here I can handle this." Night Raven said sending both of them a short hand salute.

Chat Noir and Ladybug nodded and both ran off to de-transform without anyone seeing them while the non magical hero knelt down and helped the chemistry teacher to her feet. "You were akumatized." She explained, "But you're fine now."

"I... oh goodness what a catastrophe." Miss Mendeleiev said, "I caused so much havoc didn't I?"

"Hey, considering you got Akumatized because you were scared of not being able to teach as well I'd say that's something to be proud of." Night Raven said. "Make your case again, a lot more students then people realise love chemistry after all." She said before walking away. "Oh and by the way." Night raven said turning back to the board members and other people in the room, "Something tells me the students will be very interested in Chemistry once they realise everything this villian did was almost no magic but all Chemistry." She said almost casually as she left.

The Stunned looks on all the faces in the room were so precious that Miss Mendeleiev couldn't help but smile, maybe the budget could be saved after all.

Back at School Chat Noir retrasnformed into Adrien Agreste. His Kwami Plagg retreated into his jacket while he went to find his friends.

"Hey, Nino." He called out as he walked in.

"Oh Hey, Adrien." Nino said smiling, "Oh by the way there's someone you should meet." He said gesturing to someone he and Alya had been talking to.

The dark haired girl walked up to Adrien and held out a hand "Skyler Fedin." She said smiling "I was supposed to start school today but then that Akuma appeared." She said

"So she found where we and the rest of the students had taken shelter and well here we are." Nino concluded

"Well pleasure to meet you, Skyler." Adrien said "Adrien..." He began

"Agreste," Skyler finishes, "Sorry but you've got one of those memorable faces." She said simply.

"So I've been told," Adrien said with a smile.

While Adrien and his friends talked with the new girl Maria got back into school and back into the crowd with no one noticing her absence thankfully.

"Just as we planned for." She thought to herself walking around the school looking for where she was supposed to be for class.

"Hey, Dale." She called out seeing her friend leaning against the railing on the second story of the building. She didn't know what had gotten into him but his usual smile had vanished instantly as he stared down into the mass of students below.

"Dale?" Maria asked putting an arm on his shoulder unsure.

"Oh hey Maria," Dale said turning aroudn calmly his smile returning. "They sent out a message that 4th period is cancelled but we still have to be there for fifth."

"Got it," Maria said smiling and running off towards her locker to go grab her school supplies, completely oblivious to the fact that Dale's face had returned to a frown as he turned back looking at the new student mingling among his classmate.

 **A/N - well that took longer then it had any right to but here we are**

 **So not much to say except the promise that the wait time will be shorter for the net one and the next one should be loads of fun.**

 **Nothing Else to say so I'll close here**

 **Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	3. Chapter 3 Lore Master

Chapter 3

Lore Master

"Maria stop running," Were the angry words spoken by Maria's mother Nicole.

"Sorry mama," Maria said slowing herself down though still noticeably fidgeting in a show of excitement.

"So I'm not the only one excited about this trip to the History's Finest display," Dale said with his trademark smile as he too came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I for one am just shocked that Miss Bustier is taking you all to such a dark display." Nicole commented with a voice that betrayed a hint of her being pleasantly surprised "I didn't think she had it in her to take you kids to an exhibit so focused on war and the like."

"She still teaches history after all, and besides it's not like it's all doom and gloom." Dale responded still smiling "Displays about heroes from all around history on all sides of conflict. Man, I just hope there's a display about General Wenck."

"I for one would rather see the Night Witches," Maria commented with a grin.

"Perhaps you children would actually like to make it to the exhibit rather than just wait around here speculating," Nicole commented gesturing to the clock that hung over the doorway and revealing they were running late.

"Mierda" Maria cursed getting to her feet and running straight to the door.

"Maria Reyes, Watch your mouth!" Nicole said angrily again even as her daughter began running out the front door without any time to respond. Sighing she stood up and walked to the window just in time to watch the two children running off the lawn and onto the sidewalk. "She's your daughter Antonio," She mumbled to herself glancing sadly at the modest wedding ring on her hand.

"Hey, Nicole stop reminiscing it's just going to get you angry and sad for the rest of the day." Someone said behind her.

"Yes, Alexis I know." Nicole said rolling her eyes at her sister as she turned around and started looking for something to do around the house to distract herself from the darker thoughts she was almost grabbed by.

* * *

"Perhaps you'll find something for your Ladyblog on this trip Alya." Skyler said to Alya. The class had just entered the Convention centre where the event was being held, Skyler had branched off with Alya and Marinette as the rest of the class had all gone in separate directions around the display.

"You think Ladybug was around during other time periods?" Alya asked.

"Her or other magic heroes," Skyler responded. "I have long speculated several historic figures were Miraculous wielders even if we don't remember the Miraculous. "

Marinette was silent through this exchange, she always got a little nervous when Alya was discussing superheroes but since this had nothing to do with Ladybug's identity she was, at least, avoiding a panic. "So if Ladybug lived so long where else do you think she appeared?" Marinette finally asked.

"Well, I guess this is one example of my theory," Skyler said gesturing to a display in front of them. A proud woman standing in knights armour "The maid of Orleans for someone with no prior training in combat she sure made her mark on the 100-year war, almost supernatural impact." Skyler said smiling.

"That sounds awesome. Ladybug is France's second great hero." Alya said excitedly. "Say are there any other speculations you've had for heroes?"

"If my theory is true then several dozen of them will be displayed here," Skyler responded with a shrug at her half-truth. this was far more than a theory for the girl, her own Kwami having told her in depth about several of his previous wielders per her request, but of course, she couldn't make that known.

Meanwhile, on another side of the convention centre, another set of students had found themselves looking at displays of the Samurai.

Adrien and Nino along with their friend Kagami were looking at displays of a piece of art. A tragic piece in which what looked like 40 Samurai tumbled down a mountain of sorts

"Shiroyama, the last stand of the Samurai." Adrien red from the display

"500 Samurai were left." Kagami began not reading from anything knowing this story by heart. "Outnumbered roughly 60 to 1 they made their last stand and were all wiped out by the newly founded Imperial forces."

"Man those Samurai sure were cool." Were the words from another student, Kim in his usual red hoodie. "You know I wonder, could a Samurai beat a pirate?"

"Of course they would. The Pirates of the 18th century were honourless cowards constantly on the run." Kagami spoke out defensively.

"I'd have to say the Pirate would have the edge, they didn't fight fair and unlike the Ninja, the Pirates actually were well-trained soldiers of their time." Came the words of Dale who along with Maria had walked into the area just in time to catch wind of what their classmates were talking about.

"Kim. You started something." Maria mumbled to Kim with a facepalm motion while Kagami and Dale began a heated conversation that spiralled in directions the other students were hardly following from combat tactics to the philosophy of combat.

* * *

The organizer of this event Mr Doe sat in his office space at the back of the convention centre. The man was getting very stressed over his numbers. Ticket sales had been much lower then he had expected and as a result, he found that he might have to close down his event early.

Needless to say, this man was prime prey for Akumatization as was made evident when the purple butterfly attached to the his pen.

"Lore Master, I am Hawk Moth. The people of Paris don't wish to learn the dark history that brought them to this time so I'm giving you the power to show them just what led humans to this point, but when the time is right you will have to wage a war for me." These were the words that Mr Doe heard in his head from the supervillain.

"War never changes, and those superheroes will see that soon." Mr Doe said menacingly as he was engulfed in dark energies. When the energy dispersed the villain Lore Master appeared. The villain wore a beige hat and suit reminiscent of an archaeologist. With the wave of his hand, a burst of energy left him and engulfed the entire convention centre. Making every single exhibit come to life.

Near the heart of the convention centre, several students from miss Bustier's class were observing displays of the Roman Empire. Kagami and Dale in particular standing in front of a mannequin meant to depict a gladiator when the villain's energy hit it. The shirtless warrior came to life and in one fluent motion raised a blade over the heads of the two students in front of him.

What happened next was nothing short of a blur to the students involved as Kagami and Dale both sidestepped the attack and Dale in one swift motion pressed down on the gladiator's joint forcing him to drop his sword. The gladiator smacked the other student away but just as he turned around Kagami had already grabbed the fallen blade and stabbed the gladiator through.

Once the blade pierced skin the gladiator vanished in a puff of smoke as it had been defeated. As the Japanese fencer walked over to her classmate and offered him a hand to his feet "Nice move" THey said almost in unison. Sharing a nod the two turned around and saw that similar though far less successful interactions were occurring between their classmates and other roman warriors. Dale grabbing his own blade from the display they had been in front of and then the two students moved forward and began pulling their classmates out of danger one by one.

It was like opposites attract. Kagami would move with grace and Dale would move with ferocity. Where Kagami would strike with precision Dale would strike with power. It could be described as perplexing how these two fought, so wildly different and yet at the same time so similar in their common purpose and their will and talent.

"Everyone okay?" Dale asked as he pulled his sword away from the puff of smoke that was the last Centurian around them.

The students all one after the other gave affirmative nods. "So what do we do now?" Were the words of Kim.

Dale at this reached into his jacket and pulled out the itinerary which in it contained a map of the exhibits. "We might be able to move without confrontation. I'm going to bet the display's of the Hun's and the Chinese warriors are going to be fighting, so we should be able to sneak through this section and get out of the convention centre through the fire exit." Dale surmised pointing out the area.

"Then we best move before the chaos moves and that map is no longer accurate" Kagami adds raising the sword in front of her.

The group of students currently around them at that moment gave their own forms of agreement and in about half a second it was clear everyone present was ready to follow the leads of Dale and Kagami through this mess. The two in question shared a half a second worth of non-verbal conversing with each other before sharing an affirmative nod, it was clear nothing needed to be said as these two let combat instincts take hold of the situation. Thus the group began speed walking down the hallway Making sure not to run so as to be ready to enter defensive combat stances at a moments notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the convention centre Marinette, Alya and Skyler found themselves caught off guard. They had been in a section dedicated to the 100-year war thus when the displays came to life the three girls found themselves surrounded by knights of British origin. "Well... let's hope the living heroes show up soon," Skyler said very dryly raising her hands over her head.

Both Skyler and Marinette glanced into their respective purses and shared glances with their Kwami's, the two tiny creatures blue and red shook their heads with an almost identical message of fear but also a request for patience.

Thus the three girls were marched away by the knights.

The girls were directed at sword point eventually finding themselves at the farthest north side of the convention centre. The large area had several different soldiers patrolling. Knights of British origin, Samurai, Vikings alongside closer to modern warriors, most notable of which being soldiers of almost all nationalities from the world wars. All these different armies patrolled the area as the 3 girls were brought towards a man in the middle, Lore Master.

"My liege, we found these three, we believe they are witches under french employ," one knight said.

"Have them bound, we will deal with them shortly" Loremaster responded curtly.

Alya, Marinette and Skyler were all roughly pulled as rope was used to bind their hands behind their backs as they did this though Marinette allowed her Ladybug persona to bleed through as she watched Loremaster like a hawk, looking for something, anything, that she and Chat Noir could use when they got out of here.

This attentiveness paid off as Lore Master was approached by a Roman soldier and she distinctly heard the word "Ceaser"

"They see him as the leader they followed in history." Marinette thought. "I just hope Chat shows up soon or I'm going to be in a real hot seat."

* * *

"So how are you planning on getting out of here?" Were the words of Plagg. Looking up at his wielder from inside his jacket the black cat Kwami was clearly very amused at this whole ordeal, at least in part because it let him put off transforming for a bit.

"Stay down Plagg" Adrien whispered back hoping no one had noticed.

He along with the small group of students being led by Dale and Kagami had just made their way through a hallway and found themselves face to face with a very large scale battle. Fur-adorned men were fighting what was no doubt, Chinese warriors, as they remembered the Huns and the Chinese were at war.

At the forefront of these two armies, Genghis Khan led the hun's while his opponent, a figure in Chinese armour clashed.

"Maybe 100 feet from here to the emergency exit... think, think..." Dale was mumbling to himself but just before he came up with something one particularly lithe warrior on the side of China caught sight of them.

He or rather she as would become apparent. Later moved towards the students, it was clear to anyone paying attention that she was approaching as a benevolent force but then she caught sight of the boy at the front.

I was as if a switch was flicked in the girl's brain, she yelled something in Chinese that Adrien only caught the end of, something about a 'mangy dog" and then she rushed forward with her blade drawn.

Dale barely had time to react as he raised his blade to parry the first strike from this warrior.

Though it became clear within the next few seconds that Dale was stronger then his attacker it was also clear she was used to this disadvantage and pressed with speed that was more than hard to keep up with.

Kagami moved to intervene but before she could she found herself cut off from her classmate as several other warriors attacked.

It was chaos, and for Adrien it was exactly what he had wanted, slipping back into the men's washroom he quickly said his activation phrase and became engulfed in the energy that made up his Chat Noir costume.

Moving back to the scene of The battle Chat Noir saw that most of the students were cornered against a wall now while Kagami and Dale stood defensively in front

Chat smiled, impressed at his friend's bravery before extending his staff and smacking aside several of the soldiers

The leader of the Chinese soldiers who had attacked Dale at the start turned around to face Chat, "That dirty wolf has allies" She said in Chinese before lunging forward. Chat quickly dodged and kicked her back with enough force to make her vanish in a puff of smoke.

With the superhero present, all of the students were able to evacuate through their original door and the chaos of the conflict was enough to let them leave without pursuit

The moment they were outside Dale began doing a head count "We're down two" He said finally "Maria and Adrien are missing."

The body language Chat saw on the boy was evident that he intended to go back in and find them, not least of which being the fact he hadn't let go of his grip on the sword he had found when this whole event began.

"Adrien was completely unsure of what to say to that, he knew where Adrien was but couldn't say anything and Maria could be in actual danger for all he knew but at the same time, he couldn't let these students go back into danger.

"They might have been wrangled up by the villain," Came an electronic voice which prompted an internal sigh of relief from Chat.

Everyone turned around in fear but it turns out it was just the leather-clad hero Night Raven. "I sent in a drone for recon, looks like the villain has been wrangling up the guests, no doubt trying to use them as hostages, they're in the north side of the convention centre.

"Well then let's go," Dale said

"No you need to stay here," Night Raven said putting a hand on the boy's shoulders "Some of the exhibits might have gotten out, you need to protect your classmates against any straggler. Don't worry, we'll get them all out safely."

He pursed his lips but nodded nonetheless in acknowledgement of the order.

"Stay safe," Night Raven said to the students before she and Chat used their given climbing tools to get onto the roof of the building.

"So you promised to keep us safe... but we never promised where we were going," Nino said once he was sure the heroes were out of reach.

Dale at this turned to Nino and then glanced over at Kagami. Though he was clearly unsure he could see a determination in both of their eyes and thus he relented almost immediately and said: "what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Meanwhile ,on top of the convention centre ,the two black-clad heroes found their way in and stealthfully made their way back into the building,

"No sign of Ladybug?" Night Raven asked as she pulled out one of her guns and held it at the ready.

"Nothing, she and I aren't always in sync when we appear." Chat responded, "Guess it means we're going to unleash the bad luck on the bad guys."

"I hope that wasn't flirting, I'd hate to get in between you and your lady" Night Raven responded with a slight grin under her mask. Even though Chat's response eluded her as she was instead forced to listen to Athena chastizing her about professionalism.

Now clinging to rafters on the high roof of the building both superheroes were overlooking the staging ground where Lore Master was sending out orders to the exhibits he had turned to his side. Tied up close to the middle of this area behind improvised barricades.

The hostages who were mostly students from miss Bustier's class were in varying stages of panic, Chloe Bourgeois was far from keeping her cool instead yelling out for help even after getting hit in the back of the head by a given knight. Several other students were looking around desperately waiting for Ladybug and the other heroes. And some like Marinette and Skyler were looking for ways out on their own.

"Five hostages and heavy resistance on all sides. At least 200 meters to the nearest way out" Night Raven began as she spoke out what Athena was showing her. "Chat Noir I think I have a plan but it's going to have to be really quick and really risky."

"Just the way I like it, what are you thinking?" Chat Noir asked making a show of cracking his neck muscles in preparation.

"Two well-thrown flashbangs will incapacitate the defences on the right, we can get them through if I force the left side to take cover you but you'll need to herd the hostages out quickly," she explained.

"Say no more, just give the signal" Chat Noir said.

Night Raven gave a thumbs up in response as she reached into her jacket and pulled out two cylinder like objects. Pulling the pins on both of them she thrust them both down towards the ground.

Just before the went off Chat Noir jumped down in front of the students in question. Alya, Marinette, Skyler who had also been joined by Sabrina and Chloe were slightly dizzy as they were close to the blasts but nonetheless were able to stand up and move.

All still having their hands bound they awkwardly ran passed all the blinded knights and other assorted soldiers while Chat and Raven dealt with the other side of the room.

"You fools get them!" Lore Master yelled but it was too late, the students had gotten out and another far more deadly grenade was dropped in his vicinity

The live explosive went off taking several of the pursuers with it. Night Raven would have loved to do more but it was at that moment that the ranged warriors became wise to her presence above them and both bullets and arrows were flying towards her forcing a retreat.

As Night Raven circled around hoping to regroup with Chat, the hero in question was helping the dizzy and disoriented students move forward

"Chat... Chat Noir, I saw him... the exhibits see him as their leader." Marinette said desperately "and the way he was holding it, I think his Akuma is his pen"

"The Pen is mightier than the sword apparently" Chat said smiling before returning to directing the students out. Fortunately, they knew nothing was going to be in front of them as they made their way through the hallway and towards the exit.

"Alright kids, go get safe, we'll save your convention" Night Raven said as she met up with the group outside.

"Whatever this event was totally lame anyway." Chloe said walking away with her usual sassy body language.

"Probably part of the reason this whole mess started," Night Raven said making sure her helmet didn't let that phrase through as she turned back to Chat.

"That might have bought us some time but the longer we wait the more of those soldiers he rallies to his side, you might be superpowered but you can't take on history's greatest all at once." Night Raven said turning back to her fellow superhero.

"You're right, but the way that villain was standing I think he himself doesn't have any powers, maybe if we had some backup?"

"Perhaps that's a good... no way" Night Raven began turning away from Chat.

Though the cat-themed hero was confused the Raven themed hero was more concerned with what her assistant was showing her.

From one of her drones flying around the convention centre, she was now seeing the group of students they had saved at the beginning walking back into the building heading towards a display of historic weaponry.

"Didn't that one boy promise he'd keep the rest safe?" Night Raven asked. "Because they are back inside the convention centre and it looks like there's a patrol heading their way."

"That is one cat-astrophe we better avoid, Ladybug can find us inside," Chat Noir said.

* * *

Inside the convention centre Dale, Kagami, Nino and Kim had all made their way to the weapons display. This area hadn't had any mannequins or other human-like exhibits to bring to life so all the weapons were still in one piece. Curved and ornate looking weapons of eastern origin, more rough and precise looking western designs, anything before the 20th century was here.

"Alright... suit up!" Nino said from the front

"You loved saying that didn't you." Kagami said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I did" Nino responded with a grin as he went for a staff weapon.

Dale for his part had found an old revolver wrapped the belt and holster around his waist. Kagami went to the other side of the room and had found herself a Katana which she swished and flourished in several winding motions before sheathing on her side.

Kim lastly as strong as he was had immediately went for a Spartan shield.

"Those Spartans were so cool," He said

The other three might have responded but before they could the loud yelling of Japanese and the whooshing noise of flourishing steel invaded their ears.

On the far side of the room, a small group of Samurai moved up to them. Four in total. Kagami who was closed raised her own blade defensively ready to swing in retaliation.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Four times the sound went off and one by one the Samurai were reduced to smoke.

The source of the noise, the revolver now smoking at the muzzle that Dale had picked up. "And that is why the Samurai are extinct," Dale commented as she holstered his weapon.

Kagami huffed at that beginning to walk away but before she could Chat Noir landed in front of her.

"What did we tell you?" He asked landing in front of them.

"Well I promised to keep them safe and they mentioned they didn't promise where to go," Dale said rhetorically gesturing towards Nino.

Chat Noir turned towards Nino making sure to avoid making any comment that gave away his identity to his best friend as he said: "that was very reckless."

"Yeah but... he caught my girlfriend and the rest of our friends, we weren't about to leave them," Nino said.

"Alya is safe Nino." Another voice said, the third and final hero of Paris Ladybug finally appeared.

"Milady." Chat said smiling with a slight bow.

"Alya is safe, Chat got them out, now you should get to safety," Ladybug said whilst acknowledging Chat with a curt nod

"Uh... okay..." Nino said dejectedly

"All of you," Chat added making sure the point was known to Kagami and Dale in paticular.

With that, all three heroes moved off to face Lore Master.

"They are going to need help, by now they must have reached the black powder era and the WW1 heroes," Dale comments to himself.

Nino who was only half listening until this point spoke up "Alya is saying on her live stream that the exhibits see the villain as the leader they followed in life." He said not looking up from his phone.

"So we find someone in this exhibit who is here because they betrayed their commander," Kagami said disbelievingly. "This is a display about great people, who could possibly have done something like that and still be willing to do good?"

It was at that moment that Dale clapped his hands together. "I know exactly who!"

* * *

Back inside, Night Raven and Chat Noir, now joined by Ladybug moved through the exhibits again and found that the position had been fortified to extremes now

"My drones tell me there aren't any civilians in there this time." Night Raven said. "But we've got a lot of hardware and a lot of muscle between us and the Akuma."

"We can take on several at a time but those ranged ones might be a problem." Chat said, "I don't know if I can block bullets."

Ladybug listened to the conversation and decided maybe her lucky charm would give them an idea. Calling upon her power the ladybugs whisked above her and at that moment she has revealed a car key.

"Why the heck is your lucky charm making a copy of my car key?" Night Raven asked irritated as she was shown the comparison in her helmet by Athena.

"Your car... hang on," Ladybug said this revelation making something come to her and an idea. "there was a garage door on the other side, could you drive it through as a distraction?"

"The car is already on the way, my A.I is driving it.." Night Raven responded with a nod picking up the pieces of this plan already.

"Okay now we can use it as a distraction if it drives through the doors on the back and we can move through the front and... what in the" Ladybug said confused as she saw a very stubborn group of students walking towards them.

"Ladybug, Chat, before you guys get ticked at us, we got you some help," Dale said as a small handful of WWII soldiers, of what was clearly german origin.

The General leading this group, a man known as Walther Wenck approached the heroes with a salute, "We will take the front if your group can move in through the left flank" the man said in disjointed English.

"You got it, then let's move quickly," Ladybug said with a nod to her fellow heroes.

Bangs and booms, these were all the sounds that could be heard. automatic gunfire reigning as the few soldiers present from the 12th army moved forward and on the other side the sports car of Night Raven bashed through several wooden barricades and sending knights sprawling under its wheels.

It was chaos and for the heroes, this was perfect as the Lore Master's forces became divided leaving only a handful of Spartans left which were quickly smacked aside by Chat Noir. Lore Master with no other option attempted to run at this moment. Ladybug however ensnared the villain with her yo-yo and sent the pen flying out of his grip where it was consequently shattered under the treads of Night Raven's self-driving car. The Crushed pen released it's Akuma and Ladybug swiftly caught it and cleansed and then released the Miraculous Ladybug.

The German soldiers who had come to their aid gave a short salute to the heroes before being returned to their lifeless mannequin forms and returned to their given exhibit, a salute that Dale and Night Raven made sure to also give out of respect.

"Ladybug!" Alya yelled running out from her hiding spot and appearing before the heroes. "So there you have it, sometimes even Ladybug and Chat Noir need help." Alya said to her phone, "We'll get more information about the people who saved our heroes as I do my research on them, for now maybe one of the heroes would like to comment"

As the blogger put her phone down Ladybugs earrings beeped and she smiled and left her companions to go detransform giving a wave to Alya as she did so.

"You are all really stubborn," Night Raven said simply. "But thank you for the help," and with that Night Raven used her grappling hook and likewise left.

"And remember to stay Pawsome guys," Chat Said to the camera with his trademark grin before also following suit.

"And stay connected," Alya said to her phone before turning off the camera.

"Okay that was awesome, Dale you really need to tell me everything you know about those guys." She said.

"I'd be happy to help you research." He responded with a smile, "The 12th army under General Wenck are my idols, in the end they knew what was right even if the orders weren't that

* * *

 _'What happened today?'_ Dale was asking himself as he walked home alongside Maria.

 _'I was... calm, through the whole thing I was just calm.'_

The more Dale thought about the day the more he realised how out of the ordinary it had been, he had taken the reigns and made sure to protect everyone he could, it was noble but it was also terrifying, the more he thought about how in danger he really had been.

 _'I swore I'd never fight again.'_ Dale said to himself, _'but... it was right, just like Wenck's evacuation it was what was right.'_

"Dale stop." Someone yelled out to him jolting him out of his thoughts.

Nicole Reyes had spoken up to him to pull him out of his cluttered and stop his automatic movements. "My boy you were about to walk into a wall, you okay?"

"Uh yeah, sorry just a little shaken up about today is all," Dale said shaking his head and feeling ashamed at the half-truth he had to tell.

"Yes that must have been one heck of an Akuma, I'm just glad you're both safe," Nicole said "I've got some apple pie cooking though if you're up for it, always helps me ease the nerves." she added with a tender smile

"Yes, Apple Pie!" Maria cheered even as she knew Athena was going to have words to say about her eating something with so little nutritional value. She still had the right to be a teenage girl in some ways after all.

The two children sped walk upstairs to drop off their school things both excited for the pie, Nicole meanwhile just glanced away caught halfway between a smile and a frown as she very quietly mumbled, "You two little warriors, please keep yourselves safe."

 **A/N - and that's a wrap, I have to say I'm pretty proud of this chapter so if you have something to pick apart I'd appreciate the criticism.**

 **Now I have good news for you fellows, see due to a writing challenge I partake in that gets me off my lazy butt and writing, I've got quite a lot of draft material ready to go for editing and posting. thus my posting should finally speed up. the challenge itself ends on the30th so if nothing else I can confirm at least one more chapter between then and now and then a huge slew of content in December.**

 **So with that little piece of housekeeping out of the way, I guess there's just one last thing to say**

 **Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	4. Chapter 4 Materia

Chapter 4 Materia

Monday had rolled around for the students and as the school filled with students it became apparent that there was a distinct split, half the students happily talking with one another and being all smiles. Then there was the half who were the standard in hating Mondays and yawning tiredly as if they hadn't even gotten 6 hours of sleep, something that was sadly true for most of them.

Skyler, in particular, was walking with her head down, bags under her eyes and a rancid scent of sweat on her indicating a lack of showering, very uncharacteristic of the usually cheery girl and something that people picked up on almost immediately.

"Hey girl, you look like death, you okay?" Alya asked walking up to her fellow Superhero enthusiast.

"What?" Skyler asked jerking her head upright and pulling her mind out of whatever stupor it had been in, "Oh yeah, sorry about that, I just didn't sleep much, got caught up in some Ladybug research and didn't get to sleep until three thirty." She explained

"Well, anything good at least?" Alya asked cheerily.

"Nothing... absolutely nothing!" Skyler hissed shaking her head furiously. "I... it doesn't matter we should get to class," She said gaining back her composure quick, worryingly quick in Alya's mind.

"Uh sure thing Skyler," Alya said deciding it best to drop it. 'Maybe this is just her being tired,' Alya thought worried as the two walked to class. Sitting down just as the bell rang all the students looked at the teacher Miss Mendeleiev. The Chemistry teacher had her usual scowl, nothing new there. In fact, several students had grown somewhat resistant to that air of malevolence. At least until she started talking, then the resistance vanished.

"Alright class, As you know we are going to be doing a joint assignment with your art class, this will be a group project, an art project to showcase your understanding of the Periodic Table.," Miss Mendeleiev said then without missing a beat she continued. "The first Group will be, Max, Chloe, Skyler, Alya, and Marinette." She said, "The second group will be Sabrina, Maria, Adrien, Alix and Dale."

Three more groups were assembled after them and needless to say, several people being begrudging, to say the least about their groups. Chloe, in particular, would have said something but the stern look from the teacher silenced her at least for now. But complaints were kept to a minimum and within a few minutes, everyone was working.

Alya had ended up taking the reigns of her group, the blogger getting the group on track even as her eyes twitch in anger at the disinterest of Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette was looking onto this timidly seeing a powder keg ready to go off any second.

Indeed even as directions were given ou and everyone but Chloe agreed to them the group was hard at work there was still an air of brewing anger under the surface.

"I can't be doing paper mache, it could get under my nails, why don't you do it and I'll present," Chloe said. Oh yes, that powder keg went off alright, except it wasn't the one Marinette had predicted.

"How about you stop putting all the burden on others because you're too lazy and stuck up with no idea what those beneath you go through!" Skyler that calm and composed face contorting into a twisted rage in the literal blink of an eye. it was actually quite unnerving how fast it came on.

"Miss Durnim lower your voice this instant." The teacher said in her normal stern language,

Skyler shook her head angrily her teeth grit and eyes contorted in an uncharacteristic fire, her body literally shaking as she stared down Chloe with the look of someone clearly resisting the urge to throw a punch, before running out of the classroom.

With Skyler's outburst, there was a wave of negative emotions, more than the kind to get the attention of Hawk Moth for one of his Akuma's was already converging on the school.

The Dark haired girl was now in the empty restroom where the tiny blue creature that was her Kwami flew out of her purse. "Nika calm down please, Essen said calmly.

"I... to hell with them all, the fools have no idea what goes on in the out here," Skyler says furiously punching the wall painfully

Essen is silent for a second until he sees the tiny fluttering creature. "Nika look out." He yells but too late, the creature of darkness had already attached itself to the girl's purse and created the mental link with the supervillain.

"Materia, I am Hawk Moth. you have been treated as a mere tool so I give you the power to make powerful servants of the unliving material around you, show them all your true strength and cunning, all I ask in return is that you bring me the Earrings of Ladybug and the Ring of Chat Noir."

"You've got yourself a deal Hawk Moth," Materia said before she was engulfed in energy. and reformed as a supervillain. With green hair spiked outwards in a very mad scientist style. like the visage of a sorcerer, she stood in the robe of green and light grey and her purse was now full of marble like objects. throwing the first of these marbles at the sink it entered the metal and morphed into a small 2-foot tall creature, it was humanoid in nature looking like a knight's plate armour.

Throwing another of these objects into the wall a similar creature formed only made of the white drywall and more human-sized.

"I shall lead my army of soulless creatures to victory." Materia declared wildly.

"Uh oh," Essen mumbled as he flew off out of sight.

Meanwhile back in the Chemistry lab, the students all felt the rumble and the minds of every student and teacher who felt that went to the same place. "Akuma."

Alya's eyes lit up with excitement as she pulled out her phone, no doubt getting ready to record the events about to transpire while the three secret superheroes in the class all began looking for their out.

Fortunately, it seemed the villain was not keen on having students present for this event. Materia with the first of her golems walking beside her knocked to the principles office. Mr. Damocles the principal was furious but stopped when he saw the monsters behind the girl.

"You will make an announcement that school is out for the afternoon." She said menacingly

"Of course," Mr Damocles responded before speaking into the Intercom system with the villain's orders.

"Now leave!" The villain demanded prompting Mr Damocles to run for the exit at top speed as the villain sat down behind the man's desk in a cross-legged legged fashion, giving off an air of dominance and surety, like a ruler who felt she had nothing to fear.

In the midst of the chaos of everyone fleeing the school the three heroes all found their given hiding spots and donned their superhero identities. It was a predictable pattern at this point but this battle would be quite different than normal.

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed out in front of the school.

"Night Raven fashionably late as always." Chat said grinning.

"Not all of us get ready for fighting by yelling words into a ring Chat," Night Raven said running up beside the two of them her gun in hand. "I got a good look at her from one of my drones, it looks like she makes them through marbles in her bag," she explained.

"So that's where the Akuma is, okay at least that's out of the way so we just have to get close and destroy it." Chat said

"Then let's do this." Ladybug said kicking down the doors to the school as she says it, inside several dozen golems are staring at them made from all sorts of different materials ranging from concrete and wood from the foundation of the building to tin and steel from desks and tables and computers.

"Welcome heroes," Materia called to them on the second story, even as she stood with her arms placed behind her back in a way that gave off nothing short of a regal and cold atmosphere. to say Night Raven wasn't unsettled would be a bald-faced lie. Never had she seen one of Hawk Moths villains so collected and so calm. "I'd ask you to hand over your Miraculous but past experiences indicate that would be a pointless endeavour," The villainess said waving her hand and directing several of her Golems towards the three heroes.

"Knock on wood we can beat this on." Chat Noir said as he knocked aside a wooden golem with his staff.

Ladybug rolled her eyes even as she kicked another one away. Night Raven, however, grinned under her mask.

"Aw Chat, we just need to get to the point." And right before she said it she pulled the trigger on her gun aimed at Materia's bag. It would have been the winning shot was it not for the tiny metal golem that jumped out in front of the bullet reducing the force of the shot so as to not damage the object.

"A good shot if an awful pun," Materia said grinning, "My golems aren't going to let you through, the only way you can defeat me is if you can break through the front line and get to me."

Just as the villain said this a golem came from behind and nearly clobbered Night Raven on the head. Instead, it was smacked away by Ladybug

"Nice save." Night Raven said aiming a shot at another golem. Hitting it in the chest where it's glowing orb was the creature dropped lifelessly. "Now let's get in there!" With that, the three heroes began pushing, the army of elements falling surprisingly easy.

Finally, they reached the other side of the building but just before Chat could go for the bag all three of them felt the ground shift beneath them.

Materia was silent now, turns out her bravado had just been a ruse. Her plan made obvious as a giant, 10-story tall Golem began emerging from the ground beneath them.

Several smaller ones made an appearance one landing a hit on Night Raven sending her spiralling off the building.

"Grab onto me!" Ladybug yelled throwing out her Yoyo, Night Raven grabbed it but she found herself forced to drop her gun in the process. and as it landed on the ground below her Materia converted it into a tiny golem

"Damnit," She mumbled as Ladybug pulled her up again before swiftly lining up another punch to an oncoming golem.

"Maybe we should get this back to solid ground." CHat suggested kicking another one away.

"Sounds good." Night Raven and Ladybug said simultaneously, The non-superpowered girl among them grabbed hold of Chat just as he jumped off the golem,

Landing on an adjacent rooftop Ladybug didn't even wait for prompting as she summoned her Lucky Charm. Flopping down into her arms was a red and black spotted plushie, a stuffed animal of what was obviously a wolf.

"Okay, what do we do with this?" Raven and Chat asked simultaneously.

Unbeknownst to them, Alya was on the ground looking up at them, streaming the event. "Alright guys the lucky charm has been used, let's see what plan Our heroes use with this." She speaks into her stream.

However, as she said that something happened. Raven quickly pushed Ladybug onto the ground just as the wolf plushie exploded into a feathery storm. the loud bang that signalled a high powered sniper rifle positioned on a rooftop above them. even Night Raven's enhanced sight couldn't get a read on this figure other than a masculine frame. all she could tell was that he was smart, making sure to destroy the Lucky Charm.

* * *

The Lucky Charm isn't supposed to be able to fail." Dale commented to himself. he had run towards an alleyway where he could hide and was now watching the Akuma attack through Alya's stream. having witnessed the Lucky CHarm be destroyed he felt his heart race.

"Damnit Dale you really are a dolt sometimes." A snarky feminine voice said from... inside his jacket. Flying out from the jacket was a tiny pure white creature with scruffy fur and dog ears standing upright. "It wasn't for Ladybug, it was a sign to you."

"Pena... I can't, if they figure out I'm here." Dale began but the tiny Kwami just flew forward and gripped the boy's nose, forcing him to look into her bright sapphire eyes.

"You're fishing for excuses to deny your instincts Dale, if you don't want to go and fight then look me in the eye and tell me you don't think this isn't a fight worth fighting." The Kwami named Pena was extremely harsh. and yet as her fiery sapphire orbs bore into her owner's own pair, it was clear who would win this battle of wills.

"Pena," Dale began raising a fist with a simple grey ring on it. "Hackles Up!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Chat commented as he pointed into the air. a series of 5 tiny helicopter looking drones were flying towards them. They might have appeared harmless were it not for the equally small firearms attached to each one. Chat began spinning his baton, getting ready to reflect the bullets headed their way when suddenly all five drones were sent tumbling to the ground. the reason for this became apparent a second later as each damaged drone had a silver throwing knife lodging in the propeller.

"Greetings." A voice came from behind them. as what was clearly a wolf themed hero landed in front of the group, his costume was pure white with some grey accents and featured a cowl that covered his whole upper face. A short pair of ears and his entire back and the backs of his arms were covered in what looked like fur.

"Come on, Ladybug doesn't have much time, we have to get close to her quickly." The Wolf said drawing a longsword and holding it out slicing through the first Golem that tried converging on them.

Night Raven who had pulled out her second gun at this point stared at the new hero for a brief second before nodding albeit begrudgingly. "I can distract the sniper." She said pulling a device and attaching it to the top of her gun.

'Okay then, Uh, Wolfman if you and Chat attack from the front I should be able to sneak through." Ladybug finished.

"Got it." everyone said in unison,

Then Raising his hand into the air the wolf-themed hero yelled a phrase. "Wolf Call." As he did he clenched his fist and let white energy emanate from his fist. As this energy travelled it surrounded all four heroes in a faint white glow. Chat took a breath in as the power engulfed him, it felt invigorating and like a ray of light was bursting through him, as he felt himself grow stronger he also had a feeling in the back of his head, it was a readiness and a determination. and by the looks on everyone else's face they had all had a similar experience with the power.

Just at that moment, a loud vroom like sound invaded their ears. A black painted motorcycle driving itself towards them on its own. "that would be my ride." Night Raven said as another pistol was ejected from the bike as it stopped in front of them. clipping a device to the top Night Raven got on and aimed a bright flashing light towards the sniper creating a glare through the scope the man could barely see through.

As Night Raven moved to distract the sniper the rest of them moved out of cover and into action Chat Noir and the Wolf making quick work of the Golems and now running up the giant one. Materia for the first time in this encounter looked panicked as Chat finally broke through her last defence and punched the villain. as if on Cue just as Materia was staggered Ladybug moved in and quickly tore the purse that was the akumatized object from behind the disoriented villain.

With the butterfly freed from the object, Ladybug proceeded to purify it and then release her Miraculous Cleanse, fixing the damage and putting all the materials back to where they had started.

As the Ladybugs moved through Paris undoing the damage of Materia and the other foes that appeared Skyler was cleansed of the Akumatization. "What... where am I?" She asked finally

"I gotta go," Ladybug said quickly gesturing to her earrings revealing she only had 2 minutes left, Chat shared a shorthand salute before turning to the Akuma victim and offering her a hand to her feet. "you were akumatized." He said.

Yet as all of this was happening Alya ran from her hiding spot.

"You're seeing here live Ladybloggers, a new heroes first fight," Alya said before turning the camera to the wolf-themed hero. for someone who's costume was wolfish he certainly looked like a deer in headlights at this attention. the fact his ring was beeping didn't help that. "So what's your name?"

"Call me Ghost Wolf." He said forcing a smile on his face. "now if you'll excuse me." He said with a two finger salute and then likewise began running off.

"Well, there you go, Ghost Wolf." Alya said into her phone, "Be ready for my more in-depth analysis of this Akuma attack until then Stay Connected." Alya finished.

* * *

The man who had had the sniper rifle. a man in full body armour and mask that covered his face codenamed Alpha had positioned himself out of sight. once the Miraculous Ladybug went off he had decided to cut his losses.

"That traitorous mutt," the man hissed. "Eagle, what's the situation." He said after putting a hand on the side of his helmet.

"Considering all the drones were all repaired by the Ladybug cleanse we are down 0 resources, and I've already sent the footage to the scientists of Vehicular division." was the response he got from inside his helmet, a distinctly feminine voice that was soft yet serious and businesslike, "THey tell me what they saw, the feats of Materia and Ladybug exceed anything they predict from Accelecharger energy."

"Well, that's some good news, no way those bigwigs will cut off our mission now," Alpha said.

"Indeed, now I'm sending the car to your location, stay put, I'm sure our little operative will want to hear from both of us about the good news when she gets back." Eagle said a very obvious note of happiness in her voice at the end.

* * *

"Skyler!" Alya called out from the steps of the school. with the Akuma over School was back in for the afternoon and it seemed like their group, minus Chloe was getting together to finish their missed chance at working on the project.

"Oh hey, Alya." The Raven haired girl said with a smile, clearly being freed from Akumatization had left her in something of a chipper mood. Her mood had shifted from tired and irritable to... maybe cheery was too strong a word but definitely happier than this morning. "I take it we've got some work to do right?"

"Yeah." Alya said fidgeting excitedly herself, "I'd appreciate it a ton if we could get this done early."

"You're anxious to go researching that new hero?" Skyler asked knowingly. "I'm guessing he was impressive against my akumatized self."

"Yeah, I posted the footage to my blog I'll show you later." Alya responded with a smile, "but now come on, Marinette and the others are waiting.

As Alya walks away Skyler looks down into her purse where her blue Kwami was looking up sadly. "Pena is here.." Essen says.

"Yeah, but at least it means we know our enemy and ourselves." She says loosely quoting Sun Tzu with a weak smile.

Essen nodded once before returning to hiding while Skyler went to her friend to get to work on the project.

 **A/N - and Cut, Happy New Year guys and gals and, damn did I not keep my word. well uh, yeah no excuses I just wasn't up for editing for a bit, but I'm back and hopefully, this momentum will continue.**

 **There is one thing I would like to share. This story takes place after everything in Season 2 except heroes Day and everything took place as it did with one exception, which will be made apparent on Heroes Day which is about 3 chapters from now.**

 **Can't wait to see you guys and gals in my next chapter "Villain of the Storm" Stay Tuned for that**

 **Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	5. Chapter 5 VOTS

Chapter 5

Villain of the Storm

"You are sure it was a Miraculous Marinette?" Master Fuu asked. He and Marinette were sitting across from each other discussing the previous days encounter with the new hero.

"Positive master, the way the Wolf Call powered us up, there's no way it wasn't magic!" Marinette said with a nod.

Master Fuu nodded and put a hand on his chin, clearly pondering something. "I haven't heard anything of the Western Miraculous for over 70 years." He said.

Needless to say, the teenage superhero was confused at this. She hadn't heard of any other Miraculous other than, well, the Miraculous. Ladybug had been certain that the only Mystic gems in the world were the ones in the box sitting only a couple of feet away from them.

"There is a second Miracle Box yes, there were two separate order's to protect them, though the two orders never communicated, a precaution in case one would fall and the Miraculous' lost."

"So why haven't you contacted them?" Marinette blurted out.

"Only the highest ranking amongst the order had the ability to find the other. which I do not," Master Fuu said sadly shaking his head. "Alas the White Wolf of war, that is the Kwami no doubt being used by this Ghost Wolf fellow, I am certain he can be trusted if the Miraculous was passed on by this order." Master Fuu explained simply.

Marinette nodded. "alright thank you, Master." She said getting to her feet. "I think we need to get going though, at least that's cleared up, I'll make sure Chat Noir gets this information."

* * *

Meanwhile back at school, the after-school fencing lessons were underway and the two stars of the fencing class, Kagami and Adrien were in the middle of one of their vicious duels, the two expert fencers wielded their weapons in a way that few could even follow, it was like the metal was a blur.

Sitting on a bench at the side of the gym area Dale found himself watching the fencing classes with an odd mix of fascination and disinterest. To make more sense of it, fascination at the skill being shown, and disinterest in the sporty nature of the whole thing.

"I think I know why you're here watching fencing." Came a small voice from inside his jacket, Pena was looking up at him her sapphire eyes shining with mischief. "Perhaps it has to do with the one you so clearly want as your mate?"

The young hero clapped a hand over his mouth instantly to stop himself from yelling out at the Kwami's comment. Yet even as he did that the loud smack was still noticed by several of the fencers who stopped and looked over at him. "Sorry," Dale said slightly embarrassed.

As the attention was brought to Dale Adrien noticed something and found himself saying "Hey Dale, why aren't you out here with us? You sure know enough about the sword after that Lore Master incident."

"Adrien, what are you referring to?" The instructor, Armand D'argencourt asked glancing at the boy sitting alone on the bench.

"The Akuma that brought the exhibits to life, he picked up a sword and protected the students with Kagami," Adrien said.

"My word, to sword fight with the knights you came to life on that day, to have you join our academy would be a great honour." the instructor said with real gusto, "that is as long as it wasn't just luck."

Within the boy's mind there was a battle of whether this was a good idea. All the thoughts involving how he considered fighting for sport or if he could keep up with this and still be Ghost Wolf, then he caught sight of an almost expecting look from Kagami and his reservation melted.

"There was no luck involved," He said with a grin.

Next thing he knew he was in the locker rooms getting into spare fencing gear with a very smug looking Kwami floating over him, the boy glared up at the Kwami who just kept that cheeky grin on her face. "Puffing up the muscles for the lady,"

"Pena, shut up," Dale said, as he walked away, the pure white Kwami just shrugged before zipping into the locker and out of sight.

The students were all returning to duelling, all except Kagami who was standing in the middle with her weapon at the ready. Clearly, she was to be his opponent.

"I won't be going easy on you," Kagami said as she lowered her helmet and entered her combat stance

"I'd have it no other way," Dale responded entering a stance of his own, though everyone watching could see plenty wrong with this form, he was too tight with his footwork and his sword arm was looser then some would advise.

Professor D'argencourt raised his hand and signalled for the fight to start, barely a second later it was already over point to Kagami, it had ended so fast that several people had visibly winced.

"That can't be all you've got," Kagami said a frown that displayed a combination of disappointment and well-disguised amusement.

"No..." Dale said stepping back into position, ' _think Dale, shes' faster... but you're stronger.'_

Dale thought hard but briefly about his plan of attack and this time it went quite a bit differently, parrying the first strike from Kagami he overextended his arm to push her own sword arm out of the way and land a slight hit on her chest with the tip of his blade in the process.

"Play to one's strengths, literally in this case," He said clearly grinning like a madman under his helmet.

"Bold move, I won't fall for it a second time," Kagami said bracing her blade again menacingly.

Once more they were directed to begin a duel. Dale turned every defence into an offence which made a fight last roughly a minute but still, Kagami landed the hit in the end.

After that there were several more bouts, he would put up everything he could but no matter what he did he just couldn't get around Kagami's sheer speed and precision. Half an hour went by until finally the class was called to an end.

"Hey Dale, you did good, was that your first time?" Adrien asked.

"With a Rapier yes? it's a lot different to Longswords" Dale responded pulling his gear off in the locker room,

"That explains how your display was so bad for someone who fought so well just one week ago," Kagami added having overheard the conversation.

"I appreciate the honesty," Dale said feeling a little embarrassed at this whole fiasco, apparently his ego was bigger then it had any right to be, 'sadly I think this was a one-time thing, there isn't any room for another full-time student after all." He added fishing for a reason to not have a repeat performance of this debacle.

"Giving up that easily?" Kagami asked, "I didn't take you for a quitter."

"I, well I mean I guess I'd try again if given the opportunity but I just don't know if it'll come around again." He responded hastily, too hastily.

"Well, I hope that time arrives then." Kagami said before she finished packing up her things, "I'll see you later Adrien." She added before walking away.

' _Oh man, whatever this feeling in my stomach is I hate it, hate it so much._ ' Dale thought to himself miserably as he also got his stuff, "Catch you later Adrien." He said walking away

"Seriously, how human males able to be so helpless around females, in all my wielders I will never figure this out," Pena said her voice muffled behind the jacket but the derision could still be heard dripping from every word.

"Pena please, this is confusing enough as it is... I shouldn't even be worried about this, not with the Watchers running around' " Dale said angrily.

"Yeah, sure now when you decide you'd also like to try and impress your to-be mate just let me know I can teach you all the fencing you'll need, force a price," Pena said knowing it would be maybe two days at most before he took her up on that offer.

"That turkey bacon will be mine!' She thought with a grin.

* * *

"That's the same crud they said about Diablo 3!" A young man yelled. Due to some mishaps, the boys favourite game Heroes of the Storm was being moved to maintenance mode by the company that made it. meaning content was no longer going to be made for it. it was frustrating and left him angry, angry enough to attract the black butterfly to turn him into a supervillain.

Indeed as the black butterfly attached itself to the boy's Pin he heard Hawk Moth's voice. "Hello, I am Hawk Moth and you, Villain of the Storm can show the world the true might of your heroes, all I ask for in return is that you use this power to retrieve the Miraculous."

"They better be ready to rumble." The boy said as he was engulfed in dark power and revealed his supervillain self. a shimmering midnight blue robe and hood that showed no face. with the wave of his hands some form of screen appeared before him. As the Villain of the Storm began building a team forming champions to fight for him from the game.

* * *

The crashing of metal against concrete and the screaming of people running. Anyone who could hear it knew exactly what must have been happening around the Eiffel Tower, that being another Akuma. Or in this case, a team summoned by the villains

Indeed the team of warriors summoned by VOTS was a mixed bag, to say the least.

At the front, there was a lizard-like creature the size of three cars. this long dinosaur looking thing known as Diablo was tossing around vehicles in his path. Besides Diablo was a bulky looking human. with a long sword that had red glowing energy in the hilt. This man, known to many as Varian Wrynn had his sword in a two-handed grip ready to strike at anything. The third of this squad was a lithe woman in black leather armour and a hood, with two small crossbows in hand this huntress known as Valla was shooting at anything that moved with seemingly infinite arrows.

Fourth and possibly most menacingly was a black and red-clad alien, crimson glowing eyes and bladed gloves, and a long head-tail coming out of the back of his skull. this figure Alarak seemed almost bored in nature. Last and seemingly least was a small 3-foot tall looking panda like creature. this creature known as Li Li looked like an adventurous spirit and surprisingly jovial about her situation.

These five stood, doing something that could even be called a superhero stance in front of the Eifell tower while the villain engulfed the landmark in some kind of starry dome, trapping many civilians and inside while he stood at the top. "Heroes of Paris, you face the Villain of the Storm, call me VOTS if you must." He said with a booming voice. "The only way to free these poor civilians is if you can defeat my team."

He yelled this in a booming voice that all of Paris could hear, and all four active heroes responded in kind.

Dale heard this and on complete instinct headed for the nearest alley, he could find. Once they were out of sight Pena flew out of his jacket, wearing a wicked smile "Let's get to work partner." She said happily.

The young warrior just nodded raising his fist and summoning the Kwami into his ring. engulfed in the white light the costume of Ghost Wolf materialized before he jumped into the air and headed for the sound of the mayhem.

Standing on a building that overlooked the Eiffel Tower Ghost Wolf landed right next to Ladybug. "Hey Ladybug." He said simply as he stepped up next to her and overlooked the team that the villain had created. "That is a... diverse group." He added.

"I'll say, Hopefully, Chat and Raven..." Ladybug began only to be cut off by the slight thud that signalled Chat landing behind the two and the clicking sound indicating Night Raven's grappling hook lodged next to them.

"At least two of them look human enough, maybe for once they won't be bulletproof." Night Raven said revealing her trademark pistol.

"So crazy plan or frontal approach?" Chat asked.

"We don't know what they can do but we need to get in their way soon." Ladybug said pointing to where Diablo was running and seeing a large group of civilians.

"Then there's no time left, come on!" Ghost Wolf says pouncing off of the rooftop once this is pointed out to him, his sword poised as he goes. Chat and Ladybug followed suit and Raven made sure to throw out her grappling hook.

The Wolf themed hero made contact with Diablo but his sword barely cut through the thick hide before he was forced to dodge. using his smaller size to his advantage he started jumping along DIablo's body attempting to do damage. as this happened Valla aimed one of her crossbows up at him but just as she did she was hit in the back of the head by Chat's baton and with expert followup and marksmanship Raven used the disoriented demon hunters plight to finish her, landing a perfect shot at her head forcing her to explode into blue shards.

As this happened Ladybug squared off with Varian who charged sword in hand. She dodged but it was clear which of these two had more experience in combat, the blade of this king moving so fluently and expertly Ladybug struggled to dodge everything.

"Chat!" She calls out to get the boys attention, Chat who had been in the midst of duelling Alarak shared a quick glance with his partner and nodded. Both began directing their fights towards each other. once they were back to back both ducked and forced both their opponents clash parry each other's strikes. With the distraction landed their own punches on their foes.

In the ears of everyone present a roar of thunder could be heard but with the four villains on the attack, none of the heroes were able to comment. This was made especially clear when the little panda creature summoned forth a serpentine dragon above her. The clear blue water dragon flew into the air and smashed down toward Night Raven.

The black-clad heroine took a shot at Li Li making her explode in a burst of blue shards. But too late, the dragon came down in a massive burst sending Night Raven tumbling backwards. Fortunately for Night Raven her leather was not just a cosmetic choice, the riding leather and helmet protecting her from the scrapes and thuds along the concrete with only a few bruises. "dive!" Athena said urgently as Raven started getting to her feet, heeding the A.I's words she dove onto her stomach just in time to feel an arrow whizz past where her chest had been

Valla had returned to the fight. Her respawn having been signalled by the thunder Raven realised. As the Demon Huntress was raising her crossbow a zapping noise could be heard and a white blur was sent flying in her direction. landing with a painful thud was Ghost Wolf who had been sent there by Diablo throwing him

As this was happening Varian had split his sword into two and in a fury fueled flurry of attacks had managed to get both Ladybug and Chat Noir onto their back feet. and with a freed up Alarak turned to the disoriented heroes standing off against Valla and Diablo.

Next thing Night Raven and Ghost Wolf knew their lower bodies were engulfed in red and they were both yanked straight at Alarak. with no time to react Night Raven felt a painful searing in her lower stomach

"For creatures with such short lifespans you Terrans are always so eager to die!" Alarak said through an amused glare in his glowing eyes as he stared down the faceless visage of Night Raven. though it looked to anyone on the outside she was staring him down in reality behind that helmet of hers she was howling in pain. Ghost Wolf reacting as fast as possible kicked the Protoss warrior away leaving Night Raven to fall to her stomach looking her wound.

"Your wound is cauterized and only harmed your intestines," Athena said in her usual monotone voice. "I'd advise using that needle of morphine to finish this fight"

"Yeah, I got you Athena" Night Raven said pulling up the sleeve of her jacket before reaching into her belt and pulling out a small box. revealing a small needle she quickly injected herself in the arm with the painkiller, at once the searing pain in her stomach numbed to at least tolerable levels. just in time for her to hear the thunder, signifying Li Li was on her way back to the fight. "We need to K.O them all at once or we'll never get to VOTS." Night Raven yelled. as she began shooting at Alarak who apparently thought he could take the 9 MM bullets but was sorely mistaken as he was reduced to shards.

"Then what we need is a bit of luck!" Ladybug said as she jumped away from Varian, as she activated her lucky charm into her hands fell a small lighter

"I think that guys got enough fire for all of us." Ghost Wolf said sarcastically as he threw a knife at Diablo. Ladybug, however, ignored him instead looking around looking to figure out how to use it. immediately Night Raven's car and a sign leading people to a gas station around the corner caught her eye and her idea formed immediately.

"Chat, Ghost, buy us time!" Ladybug yelled running towards the injured heroine as she went,

"Against all 5 of them?" Ghost Wolf asked incredulously turning to the villain team preparing to charge.

"Ah come on, we Canine do it," Chat Said spinning his baton and moving beside the newest hero.

"Stick to cat puns Chat." Ghost Wolf said simply gripping his sword, tightly and firmly feeling his heart pound in his chest like a drum as adrenaline surged through his body. "Wolf Call" he yells just as the villains begin their charge.

As the boys stormed into the fray, empowered by the Wolf Call the girls found their way to the gas station. with Night Raven's car now parked there, Ladybug moved with fluency.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I need as much gas as you can give me in the back seat and trunk of this car." Ladybug said to the nearby pump attendant. "alright sure thing Ladybug," THe blonde kid says. "What's it for?" He asks as he begins filling a Jerry Can he had nearby of gasoline.

"We can't get close to the villain until we've dealt with his henchmen, and that means destroying them all at once." Ladybug said

"So you are going to turn this car into a kamikaze?" The boy asks to which Ladybug nods. "Well then I know what you guys need, if you'd like to watch the gas I'll go get it for you." And with that, he left. leaving two slightly confused heroines behind, only pulled from their confusion by a loud thud that could be heard from the direction their companions were left.

"I sure hope the boys are okay." Ladybug said sorrowfully as she continued pumping gasoline.

"I'm sure they are fine." Night Rave responded a little more zoned out than normal, something that made Athena make a memo for later about altering the dosage size for combat painkillers.

About 2 minutes had passed and the two Heroines had placed the Jerry Cans in the back seat of the car and Ladybug had done some very fancy knots assisted with some tape connecting the switch on the lighter to the gear shifter, putting the car in fourth gear would turn on the lighter if the safety on said lighter was removed.

"Alright we're almost good to go," Ladybug said."

"Just in time!" Came a serious and determined voice of the pump attendant from earlier. the man had in his hands two 40 pound propane bottles which he had no doubt just finished filling.

"Oh heck yes." Night Raven said a giddy smile on her face now though no one could see it. "That's exactly what we need, get it in the back." She said. without needing further prompting the pump attendant placed both bottles in the back and ever so slightly opened the nozzles so that the propane was now slowly leaking out. Night Raven at the same time sliced off the safety on the lighter with her knife and then both of them quickly shut the doors to the car.

"Well get going, you can't have much longer." The pump attendant said urgently gesturing to Ladybug and her earrings, "Plus I need the Miraculous ladybug to put that gas back or I'm in trouble!"

"It will all be back to normal soon don't worry," Ladybug said with that eve reassuring smile she always had, "Night Raven let's go."

As if on cue the engine of the sports car started once again and began slowing accelerating towards the area of conflict. Ladybug for her part threw her yoyo into the air and zipped away in front of the car. as she ran across a rooftop she looked down towards the fight and found herself unsure if she should be shocked or not. For Chat Noir and Ghost Wolf fought and were successfully fending off all 5 of their villains, Ghost Wolf clashing against Varian while blocking a volley of arrows from Valla, while Chat used Diablo's size against Li Li and Alarak.

From an alleyway on the other side of the street Alya was live streaming this and fortunately, Ladybug saw this. as she threw her yoyo and glided across the battle towards the young journalist she yelled down at Her fellow heroes, "Get out!" Just as she landed in front of Alya Ladybug smiled, "you're going to need a safer view of the fireworks," she said and without even asking grabbed Alya around the waist and with her yoyo pulled both of them onto the rooftop.

"Fireworks?" Alya asked confused.

"As you record this for the Ladyblog please remember that Night Raven's car can be controlled remotely." Ladybug said simply, "and also not to do something like this at home."

As if on cue the low hum of Night Raven's sports car could be heard, driving straight towards the assembled team, Diablo giving what could only be described as a smirk on his draconic form moved forward and picked up the car no doubt about to throw it. just as it was in his hands however the gear shifter was pulled into fourth gear and inside the car, a tiny, ever so tiny flame was sparked. It only took a millisecond but the Gasoline and more importantly the propane was ignited.

Boom!

The large explosion sent a fiery blaze around for at least 20 feet around blasting all 5 villains into crystalline shards.

No one needed any prompting, all three of the present heroes began running at top speed towards the Eiffel tower. As they approached Chat raised his hand and yelled "Cataclysm."

Touching the barrier with his hand the entire shield shattered into similar shards.

"You cheated!" The villain yelled angrily

"Nope, your team was just late to the map objective." Chat said with a grin just as he ran forward and grabbed the pin on the villain's chest, the only part of him that wasn't a starry visage and stood out, breaking it in his hands the Akuma flew out and Ladybug needed no prompting. Throwing her Yo-Yo out she caught the black butterfly and cleansed it. Without even thinking Ladybug yelled out her trademark phrase and summoned the cleanse, hoping against hope she could use it without the lucky charm in hand.

The Miraculous ladybugs sprouted from the wreck of Night Raven's car and got to work. whisking around the battlefield, fixing all the damage caused by both villains and heroes. Putting back all the lost product that the heroes took from the gas station and made sure to move around Night Raven cleansing her of both her wound and the painkillers she had taken to continue the fight.

"Pound it!" Was shared between Ladybug Ghost Wolf and Chat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower. "Chat you've got the most time." Ladybug said.

"Akuma victim duty got it, see you later bugaboo." He said smiling. Ladybug shared the smile and waved before both she and Ghost Wolf began running down the Eifel tower.

Dale found a spot behind a tree in the park and detransformed. throwing a piece of bacon at his Kwami who gobbled it greedily

"That was awesome!" She said after eating up her bacon, her smiled faded when she caught sight of her wielders face, solemn in nature. "Okay what the hell?" She asks.

"Pena... why didn't they show up?" he asks simply and very concerned. "It's a victory for now that they didn't but, it means the strategy has shifted."

"And we will dig in our heels and fight like hell whatever they throw at us." Pena says, "Now come on, don't you have some homework to do or something?"

Dale let a tiny but very real smile form on his lips as he opened up his jacket for Pena to slip in and hide.

* * *

Later that night Alya was sitting in her room at her computer going over details for a new article on the Ladyblog, having managed to record everything that happened with the fight against Villain of the Storm she was going over the footage of Chat Noir and Ghost Wolf fending off the villains. Not that she ever thought Chat Noir was a pushover but when amped up by that Wolf Call power he and his wolfish companion were moving like forces of nature in that fight, extremely dangerous and maybe a little awe-inspiring.

It was at that moment that a message over Discord caught Alya's attention, ah right, Skyler had wanted to voice chat about the day's events, she had been in the Eiffel Tower when the event occurred and the two had agreed to do a quick interview about it. So accepting the call Skyler's voice came through Alya's headset. "Hey Alya, we ready to get this going?" she asked with a very enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, we are," Alya said.

As the two began their voice chat Skyler laid on her bed casually answering all the questions asked of her, while her Kwami was silently nibbling on a piece of lettuce. The two talked about the usual questions, what was it like, did she know the villains' motivation. did she know anything else when it happened etc. until finally, the subject began to shift. "So Skyler, I'm not sure if you've seen the footage of when you were akumatized but as several readers rightly pointed out, you were far calmer then most Akuma's"

"Well Alya, I can't say I remember anything from my perspective after the Akuma grabbed my purse but I did both read your account and watch your footage before this interview." She says maintaining her professional air without a single hiccup. "I don't know exactly why I was calmer, perhaps in the back of my head my desire to not hurt anyone overrode my anger to an extent. I know it's a flimsy idea but it's the best I've got." She says sounding very much apologetic.

"I see, and then there was the case of that other person who showed up, some masked person with a Sniper who destroyed Ladybug's Lucky Charm before they could use it and those drones I'm certain weren't created by you." She said.

"I admit that confused me too when I saw it. that kind of shot looked like he was waiting for the Lucky Charm to be used as if that person was trying to help Me. I don't know what to say about that person, Maybe Hawk Moth has a new ally." She said, pausing for just a second before continuing. "I do have to admit though, I find it rather convenient that this new hero Ghost Wolf shows up at the exact same instance as these new villains exactly when Chat, Ladybug and Raven were backed into a corner."

"You think Ghost Wolf is malevolent?" Alya asked a little astounded.

"I don't discount that possibility but I can't be certain. It's just a really big coincidence." Skyler explained even as her Kwami floated non-challantly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind as I dive further into my superhero investigations," Alya says. "And I think that's everything Skyler, thank you for your time."

"My pleasure Alya, and to everyone else." She begins

"Stay connected," Alya and Skyler say simultaneously before both girls start laughing realising what they did.

With that, the voice chat was ended and Alya looked to see that yes her recording software had been working. with the smile of a work-a-holic who just hit her jackpot, the young aspiring journalist got to work on editing together the footage for her Blog.'

 **A/N - And that's a wrap for this chapter. hope you all enjoyed, and whether you did or didn't I'd love to hear why.**

 **Next Time: Catastrophe**

 **Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	6. Chapter 6 Princess Pyrra

Chapter 6

Princess Pyrra

The sun had long since fallen over the streets of Paris and most students were either in bed or getting ready for bed. Or a few were up playing video games but they were the ones who were going to wake up with regret.

One of these students was Maria who laid on her stomach on her bed with the palms together and her eyes closed. "And please God, if papa is still on earth return him to us, and if he is with you then please tell him I love him, Amen." She finished her evening prayer and proceeded to settle into a more comfortable position getting ready for sleep.

The young Latina was almost asleep when a loud bang sound invaded her ears. Her eyes shot open at that and with a surge of adrenaline, she threw the covers off her body. Running in what some would think was an uncharacteristic pair of pink onesies she found her way to the upstairs hall.

"What's going on?" She asked no one in particular once she was outside her room. Dale who was in the room next to hers came out in his own Pajama's. Well Pajama bottoms, sleeping shirtless apparently.

The young heroes shared a nod and ran towards the front window and looked out. To their horror, they saw a new Akuma. Princess Pyrra stood in the street, a dress made of red embers and a face that was nothing but a skull with bright orange flames dancing in the form of flowing hair. She was gliding on some kind of concrete platform and it was pretty obvious that that was where the Akuma was unless it was somewhere in that formless dress.

Both Maria and Dale began forming their own plans to try and get out and get their given hero attires on but before they could scurry away both of them heard the second most terrifying sound they could have heard with a fire-based villain on the loose.

'Maria, Dale, we're leaving now!" Came the words of Nicole from behind them. both of the young heroes turned around, Maria for her part might have protested but then she saw the look in her mother's eyes. The dreaded Mama Bear Stare, even seasoned soldiers couldn't stand up to this so needless to say both heroes relented.

Or at least they would have, Dale, looked back and saw the Akuma was now converging on an old lady leaning on a walking stick and all thoughts of the order's he'd been given vanished.

As if a switch had been flipped in his head the secret hero ran out the front door at top speed, not even noticing the sharp pains of pebbles against bare feet as he reached for a stone in the front yard. Picking up the baseball sized stone he yelled: "Hey ugly!" And threw it. The projectile hit the back of the villains head getting her to turn around.

"Dale!" Nicole and Maria both yelled as they watched the villain throw a ball of flame at him. he ducked to dodge the attack only to find a few of his hairs singed which he quickly brushed with his hand.

The grey-haired lady still held her cane and looked at the boy who saved her, a tiny but knowing smile appeared on her face before she began hobbling away.

Performing a summersault into the grass Dale dodged another ball of flame but then found himself tripping on a stone as he moved back to his feet. Landing on his stomach with a thud he scurried to his feet. He wouldn't have been fast enough and surely would have been barbeque was it not for the perfect timing of Paris' favourite heroine.

The villain's hand was ensnared with a YoYo and yanked away giving the would-be victim time to get away. With her prior prey forgotten Princess Pyrra turned to see Ladybug. with a grin, the villainess sent fire arcing along the YoYo. Ladybug dropped her end just before the flames reached her hand.

"Oh boy" She mumbled to herself as she jumped into the air to dodge a stream of flames sent her way. As she did the villain was sent once more off balance having been hit in the back of her flaming skull with a silver baton.

"Hawk Moths newest villain really makes a claim to flame, don't you think Milady?" Chat Noir asked landing next to Ladybug.

"Yes Chat, be careful she's a real wildfire." Ladybug warned having grabbed her Yo-Yo

As Chat and Ladybug took the fight to the villain, Nicole had run forward and grabbed Dale by the forearm. "Young man you're coming with us now, let the heroes deal with this." She said that determined stare that had shut down her daughter still on her face. a glare that now that he was actually looking was enough to make him yield as well. Running with Her and Maria they attempted to flee the scene.

"Lucky Charm," Ladybug yelled. as Chat got the Akuma's attention. and into her hands fell a sledgehammer. she caught it barely and started looking around. Catching her attention there was a fire hydrant as well as a piece of wood on the fence she could easily pull off.

"Alright Milady what's the plan." Chat said as he threw his belt aside, the tail having caught fire.

"Use your Cataclysm on the hydrant." She says in passing just as she dodges a fireball and ran for the wood. With her superhuman strength, she ripped a large chunk of white wood off the fence.

Chat slid past the fire hydrant and immediately the metal rusted and water began blasting into the air. as it did Ladybug moved forward and used the wood to block the water redirecting it so the torrent of water was directed at Princess Pyrra.

Her flames sizzled but didn't go out. it looked like the plan wasn't working.

"Her platform!" Ladybug yelled at Chat. Chat just nodded, grabbed the large hammer that was the Lucky Charm and with a mighty overhead swing brought it down on the concrete at the villain's feet. The material cracked in two and releasing the purple butterfly.

One swung Yo-Yo and a hammer into the air later and everything was back to normal.

"What's going on?" The Akuma victim said, a girl looking in her late teens.

"You were akumatized," Ladybug said smiling lightly kneeling down in front of the girl. "are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was stupid I was just frustrated and I guess I got angrier then I thought." She said getting to her feet. "I can find my way home, I'm just a block away from here." she adds smiling at the two heroes.

"Thank you," Ladybug said. "bug out!" And with that, she threw her Yo-Yo and no doubt went to go find somewhere to detransform.

* * *

"Dale that was reckless..." Were the words of Nicole once the group of three were back inside. "You did good, just don't make it a habit." She finished smiling.

"Oh thanks Nicole." Dale said smiling now a sigh of relief escaping him as he realised he wasn't in trouble.

"Anyway, now that the excitement is over I think you two should try and get back to sleep." The mother said. Moving forward she placed a kiss on Maria's forehead then without even thinking did the same to Dale. A gesture that confused Dale even as he started walking upstairs. A motherly affection was not something he remembered too well and left him feeling at peace. Yet at peace was so foreign to him that it also became an unnerving feeling, knowing it should be normal but feeling as if it wasn't. Well, in the end, it was just a mess.

"Thanks for staying out of sight Pena," Dale comments after he laid down on in his bed.

"You're welcome, now get to sleep pup," Pena said even as she curled up at the edge of the bed not unlike a dog would closing her own eyes. Though even as the War Kwami shut her eyes her mind was also racing. That old lady that Dale had saved earlier, Pena had been watching the event from the window and she could swear something about that woman smelled familiar. She couldn't smell it well over the smell of cinder and smoke from the villain but that wolfish nose still felt something. and it left her nervous.

* * *

Several blocks away, an incessant knocking could be heard on the door of the residence belonging to Master Wang Fuu, groggily the ageing guardian got up.

"Who could it possibly be at this hour?" He asks out loud as his kwami hid behind a nearby vase. going out and opening the door he was met by the visage of a woman who looked as old as he did though standing a solid 8 inches taller then him. "Greetings, Forgive the late night call but I am in a bit of a rush." The old lady said as she stepped past a dumbfounded old man, before he can stop her she stepped into the main area and looked straight at the old fashion record player with draconic decorations on the base. glancing down at a small pendant in her hand, a pendant with the markings of a small bird and a wolf circling around each other. looking into the pendant she nodded as if sure of something.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Wang asked. finally walked up to her and confronting her.

"My name is Annabelle Sirocky, and I am the last guardian of the Western Miraculous!"

 **A/N - been way too long guys editing can be such a daunting task and for quite some time I thought this chapter needed to be longer. but every time I tried adding length it just came out convoluted and unnecessary so, in the end, I decided to stick to the essentials.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, next chapter is almost done as well so it should be out sooner, I'd love to hear what you all want to see coming up, any characters you want to see, any akumatizations you'd like to see happen? I'm all ears and will take under advisement**

 **Anyway, with that, the curtain falls and I bid you all ado**

 **Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
